


Disrespectful Asses Get the Paddle

by Kleineganz



Series: Dean's Ass [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Castiel is a hardass, Cock Cages, Dean's disrespectful, Dom/sub, Domestic Discipline, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Paddle, Paddling, Spanking, Strap, Team Dean's Red Ass, spanking bench
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleineganz/pseuds/Kleineganz
Summary: Dean is disrespectful to Castiel and faces the consequences with a heavy paddling session.





	Disrespectful Asses Get the Paddle

“Hell no! Fuck you, Cas!” Dean raged. Almost as soon as he’d said it, he regretted it. It was just a stupid argument.

Castiel took several slow, deep, breaths. “Go to the playroom, strip, and get on the spanking bench,” he said in a measured tone. “We’ll finish this _discussion_ after I’ve had time to calm down and administer your punishment.”

“Yes, sir,” Dean replied.

Once he was settled onto the spanking bench, Dean knew he would have time to _think about his actions_. Castiel must really be angry if he needed to give himself time to calm down. Usually, he administered his punishments swiftly.

Dean had really screwed up this time. Castiel was right, he should be trying to eat healthier. He just hated vegetables with a passion. However, trying to force feed him Brussel sprouts was not the way to get him to eat more veggies.

Now Dean had broken Castiel’s number one rule: don’t be disrespectful. This rule applied regardless, whether they were in a scene or not, and Dean knew that. Dean was going to get his ass handed to him for blowing up. All over some stupid vegetables.

He was left alone in the playroom for so long, Dean nodded off. He was awakened when Castiel slapped him on the ass. “I didn’t send you in here to get your beauty sleep.”

“No, sir. Sorry, sir.”

“You will be,” Castiel promised. “Disrespecting me like that, just because I want you to eat more healthy? You know better than that.”

“Yes, sir.”

Castiel strapped Dean onto the spanking bench. He was secured with straps around his neck, upper arms, wrists, thighs, and ankles. The way the bench was built, his ass was up and at the perfect angle for whatever punishment his Dom saw fit to inflict.

Once strapped in, Dean heard Castiel make his way to the cabinet that contained many of their toys, especially the ones for impact play. Dean wasn’t surprised when he heard sounds of wood and metal being removed. Castiel then made his way around the bench to stand in front of Dean.

“Open,” he instructed, and Dean opened his mouth, only to have a bit gag shoved between his teeth and secured behind his head. “You will not be permitted to speak for the next week, starting now.”

Dean let out a whine of protest, although he knew it wouldn’t do any good. Castiel’s word was law, especially when he was being punished.

Next Castiel was squatting next to Dean, as he reached for Dean’s still flaccid dick, as he began to fit the steel cock cage over it. _Shit._

Dean whined even louder this time. Castiel knew Dean hated that cage. Even worse, was the feeling of the lubed sound as it slid inside of him, and then locked into place with the cage. “You don’t get to come at all for the next week, and you have to ask my permission to use the toilet. Even when I’m at work.”

Dean’s whines ratcheted in intensity at that proclamation.

“Don’t worry,” Castiel replied smugly. “This is a new cage I had custom ordered. I can unlock them remotely with my phone, and you get a short window to use the facilities if you need to, before they have to be locked back into place. I’ll show you how later.”

Dean tried to relax a little after hearing that. Trying to hold his bladder all day was not something he could do. Thankfully, Castiel was concerned about Dean’s health and wouldn’t do that to him.

“Now, it’s time to see to the rest of your punishment,” Castiel said. “I guarantee you won’t be able to sit for at least a week. Being disrespectful was bad enough, but using expletives too? You know how much I hate when you swear. I should add washing your mouth out with soap.”

Dean whined again and shook his head vehemently.

“No? Well, you’ll get an extra five with the paddle then,” Castiel replied. “I’ll warm you up with the strap first, say about ten? Then you’ll get fifty-five with the paddle.”

Dean groaned and tried not to tense before the first lash from the strap came. The sting was perfect. Whenever Castiel warmed Dean’s ass with the strap, it wasn’t punishing. The tingle and spreading heat felt fantastic until his cock began to strain inside the cage.

All too soon the warmup was over, as Castiel put down the strap and picked up the heavy paddle he reserved only for severe punishments. Dean was still riding high on the euphoria of the warm-up when the first smack from the paddle hit his ass.

The first hit ratcheted up the pain, but still fed into Dean’s euphoria. Castiel wasn’t hitting gently anymore. The hits were precise and rapid. By the tenth strike Dean bit back a sob as the pain began to register.

“Don’t hold back,” Castiel encouraged without missing a beat. “Let me hear you.”

Dean lost track after the fifteenth hit as his ass began to throb. Still, forty more to go, and he wasn’t sure he could hold out for the entire punishment with how much his ass was throbbing. By the twentieth, he was crying out with every single hit.

Castiel paused after twenty, rubbing his hand on Dean’s ass. The hand felt cool and soothing over his heated flesh, and Dean tried to lean into it, but his restraints wouldn’t allow any movement.

“Here comes the next twenty,” Castiel warned before resuming the punishment. Blow after blow landed on his already tender ass in rapid succession and Dean began openly sobbing. His ass was on fire, and it felt like every inch of skin had been flayed off.

When Castiel paused at forty, he put the paddle down and came to remove the bit gag from Dean. “Only exception to the no-talking rule. What’s your color?”

Dean took several deep breaths as he contemplated safewording out of his full punishment. He only had fifteen more to endure, and then it would be over. Safewording out now meant Castiel would come up with an alternative punishment to make up for it. That terrified Dean more than fifteen more hits from the paddle.

“Green, sir.”

“Good boy,” Castiel praised as he put the bit back into Dean’s mouth. “Only fifteen more. You’re doing very well. I know you can make it through.”

The paddle returned with punishing force, making Dean cry out again and again. The heat kept building and Dean was sure his backside was about to burst into flames when suddenly it was over. Castiel was putting down the paddle and rubbing his ass again.

“You did so well, baby,” Castiel praised. “You took your punishment like a good boy. But you got me all riled up. I have to fuck you now.”

Dean keened as he felt Castiel spread his sore ass cheeks, exposing his hole. He tensed as he waited for Castiel to just use spit and take him, but then Castiel seemed to change his mind. “Since you took your punishment so well, I’ll go easy on you and use lube instead of spit.”

Heaving a sigh of relief, Dean resigned himself to getting fucked with the cage, meaning once again he wouldn’t get to come. Castiel always restricted his orgasms when he was being punished. It was effective, because Dean rarely made the same mistake twice. That didn’t mean there wouldn’t be more mistakes to make. There seemed to be an endless array of blunders that Castiel gleefully punished him for.

The sound of a zipper made a shudder go up his spine. Then the lube that Castiel dribbled over his hole felt so cold, next to the blistering heat of his ass, he shivered. “Your ass looks perfectly fuckable, such a beautiful shade of crimson,” Castiel said with appreciation as he slid his rock hard cock into Dean’s ass.

Dean loved how perfectly Castiel filled him. He was the perfect size to bring Dean maximum pleasure with each push and pull of his cock. Castiel gripped Dean’s hips tightly and began pounding into him. Dean sighed, letting himself relax as Cas used his hole, while his hips hit his abused ass over and over. It was the perfect mix of pleasure and pain. If it weren’t for the damned cage over his cock, Dean would be on the verge of exploding with a mind-blowing orgasm.

This was a different kind of a turn-on, just submitting to being used as a sex toy for his Dom’s gratification. Knowing that he was the reason for all of Castiel’s pleasured grunts, as he continued to fuck him hard and fast. While he really wanted to come, a part of him felt pleased that Castiel found pleasure in his body.

“Going to fill you up. Breed you proper,” Castiel grunted as his hips stuttered to a halt, and he pushed himself deep into Dean’s ass, just before his dick pulsed. Dean felt the warm splash of Castiel’s seed as it was pumped into him.

Dean shuddered with pleasure at the idea. He knew he couldn’t get pregnant, but the very thought of Castiel being so virile he could knock him up anyway, was a particularly favorite kink of theirs.

Once Castiel caught his breath, he slipped out of Dean. Castiel then slid his extended wear anal plug into his hole and locked it to the cock cage. Dean now felt well and truly owned by his Dom. He wouldn’t even be able to take a shit without permission. “I’ll show you how to remove and replace these tomorrow morning before I go to work.”

The next thing Dean knew, he was being cleaned off with a wet cloth before a soothing gel was being applied to his ass. Next, Castiel unstrapped him from the bench and helped Dean to his feet.

“Come on, baby,” Castiel said as he guided Dean out of the playroom. “Let’s put you to bed.”

Dean’s legs were wobbly as they made it down the hall to the bedroom. Castiel unstrapped the bit gag. “Go brush your teeth and get ready for bed. Remember, no talking!”

Dean nodded and made his way into the ensuite bathroom. Once he was finished, he came to bed, sitting gingerly as he slipped under the covers. Castiel was rummaging around in their bedroom toy chest. Dean groaned but dutifully opened his mouth when Castiel brought over the penis gag, and secured it behind his head, locking it with a small padlock. This particular gag was devious because it could be fitted with a straw so Dean could drink his food and water through it. _Fuck, Cas I’m so sorry._

“You took your punishment tonight very well,” Castiel said. “Now you just have to get through the rest of the week. At the end of the week, as long as you behave and do all your chores, then you’ll be forgiven. Understood?”

Dean nodded as fresh tears welled in his eyes.

“Now, none of that,” Castiel said, wiping the tears away. “Show me what a good, brave boy you are. If you are exceptionally good, I may even see fit to give you a treat at the end of the week. Deal?”

Dean nodded again.

“Good boy,” Castiel said as he ruffled Dean’s hair.

As Castiel climbed into bed behind Dean, he wrapped himself around his chastised sub and held him tight. “I know I’m very strict with you, Dean. I just love you so much, and I know one day you will be the perfect sub for me. I know what I expect from you isn’t easy, and you try so hard, but you need to learn from your mistakes. Never forget, I’m doing this for you.”

Dean snuggled deeper into Castiel’s embrace, nodding in acknowledgment. _Yeah, I love you too, hardass._

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I had another smut itch to fill, so I thought I'd write another story. There may be more at some point, but I won't promise when.


End file.
